I'm fall in love with someone who still have 14 days of life
by SanAlphaKiller
Summary: I always wonder who is the person that sit beside me and felt really want to meet him so badly. So,one day I ask one of my classmate about the person..he say that he's in hospital and they don't know the reason why he never come back to school anymore, it's been 3 months. So I make decision that I'll visit him.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story..forgive me if there is a mistake about grammar and vocabulary, n warning boy x boy don't like don't read.I hope you all enjoy my story..I don't own any IE character.

* * *

.

"Ranmaru-kun..?" I didn't realise that someone poke me from back.I'm still wonder who's that person that sit next to me.

"um..yes..?" while stare at the empty desk.

"teacher is calling you..!" he seem too panic.

"w-what..?" when I'm turn to where the teacher is.."what!s-sensei..?" his already in front of me.

"Please pay attention while I'm teaching!" pointing his finger on me.

"h-hai..gomenasai" what with this teacher always call my name and give warning.I'm sick of it..ugh. But my mind cannot focus on what the teacher's teaching..always wondered and I don't know who I want to ask to. And plus I'm not good of making friends with my classmate.

But today I must! I must ask them about that person.I can't hold it anymore I'm just too obsess of wanting to know it.

"ok I'll take the homework tomorrow so make sure all of you finish your work especially you,Kirino."

I'm just nod..at last time to go ! I'm forgot!

"ano..?" I just ask someone that I don't even know their name.

"y-yes..?" he's eye wide look at me.

"u-um..I just want to ask that..who's that person that sit next to me..?" I point at that empty desk.

"hrumm..now you mention of it,who is it again..?S-Shin..Shindou!Shindou Takuto..hahah I almost forgot him.

"Shindou Takuto..?"

"Yes..but it seem that he will never come back to school..it's been 3 months he's in hospital.."

"huh..? he's in hospital..?Why..?"

"actually..we all don't know why he never come back to school anymore. But last time saw him, he look like healthy person. By the way, why you ask about him..?"

"um..I just wanted to know..is that a problem."

"No..of course not. It just weird, you don't even know who is him.."

"uh..heheh you might be right..then I'll go first, bye and thanks for telling me.."

"oh anytime..oh and it was Chiba hospital."

"ah..almost forgot to ask you about that..thanks again.I walk away and started running toward to outside.

After 10 minute running,at last..I've found Chiba hospital.I keep running and go inside.

"hrumm..Shindou Takuto.." the nurse keep replying his name while searching in name list.

"ah found it..his in room 12"

"thanks.." I take a few minute to search the room no.12...when I saw Takuto name on the name board.

"so this is it..." without a word I'm just open the door..

"who is it..?!" arhh..shibata! I'm forgot to knock the door.

"a-ano..I-I'm sorry I forgot to knock the door..my name is Kirino Ranmaru.

He remove the curtain so that he can saw my face.

When I saw his face I felt something that I never felt before.

"What do you want..?" he keep staring at me with his serious face.

"I want to meet you!" Oh gosh why did I say directly without even thinking!

" meet me..? you don't even know me and I don't even know you."

"you might be right..but here I am now and you know my name already and I know yours too."

"Just name..that's all. Why you want to meet me anyway..?" he seem calm right now.

"I-I always wonder who's the person that sit next to me..so that I ask one of the classmate about it and he say that it was you and you've been 3 months didn't come to school."

"So..?"

"Why you didn't come to school..? your look healthy after all."

"You think so..?" his face suddenly change..his face look very hurt and deeply inside he's suffering.

"I'm sorry.." I'm apologise to him.

"Everyone thought that I'm a healthy person..but I'm not." He look outside the window and the wind flew toward him.

I sit down at the next bed." What is your sickness..? ah..you don't have to tell me if you don't want to-"

"I got heart cancer.." my eye open widely when he say that he got..heart cancer. I look at his face..imagine that he suffering for a long time and still waiting for someone to give him a hope to keep living. I can't control myself and hug him in a sudden.

"uh..Kirino-san..? w-what are you doing right now..?" I can hear his heart beating so fast. Whaaa! what am I doing right now..? I quickly let go of him..and I can feel my face is burning.

"I'm sorry! I should't hug you-"

"it's ok." He turn away but still I can see his face was all red right now.

"Then I should go home now it's gating dark Ja-ne!" I walk fast toward the door without looking at him.

"Ashita..will you come again..?" I turn back to him and his face still all red.I give him a big smile and say..

"Sure I will..See you tomorrow" and slowly close the door.

While I'm walking went home, my mind is full of Shindou. And my heart keep beating so fast..and yet I don't know what is it means..

"I'm home.." my mom appear in front of me..

"you're late today..can you give me a reason..?" she cross her arm and waiting for my answer.

"I'm visited someone today at hospital.."

"hah..? is it your friend..?"

"yup..and now mom, is dinner already..? I'm hungry." and tired too coz I'm running too much today.

"oh..I'm almost ready but first go take a bath"

"ok.."I go inside my room and lay down on my bed..still thinking about Shindou.

"why am I keep thinking about him..?" a lot things happened today. I get up and grab the towel and go take a bath.

.

"mom..can you stop stare at me like that..?" I look up to her.

"who is it..? girl or boy..?"

"it's Shindou Takuto and it's a boy." not even look at her face.

"aaahhh..I just wish it was a girl.."

"why..?"

"nothing..." I know what is she thinking right now but I just act like I don't know anything.

"mom.."

"umm..nani..?"

" when the person meet the another person, the they suddenly feel something like..um.. their heart is beating so fast and keep thinking about them...what was that means.?"

"oh..that's simple. It's call fall in love in the first sight." keep reading the magazine.

"fall in love in the fist sight..?" now I know what is it..

"why you ask..? oh..you fall in love with someone aren't you..? who is it..?" she keep asking me.

" not me..it's..my friends." my face is burning ."sorry mom, I need to go to bed night." I rush into my room.

"wait!..ahhh I'm still want to know more..hummp. Maybe tomorrow he will telling me.." continued reading the magazine.

"What?! no..I'm not fall in love with him..I am not! mom must mistake about it..but..

*flashback about the scene that he's hugging Shindou.*

"What Am I Thinking About!" I tried to sleep but I can't.

"What should I do..ahh! just do like nothing's happen. that all!"

And that night I can't sleep well..and still thinking about it.

* * *

I know it was too short but tomorrow I will make another long chapter..thanks for reading (^ _ ^)/


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry,I won't do it again." I look down and still sensei keep his eye stare me like he wanted to eat me.

"you know that I don't like it when I'm teaching and you sleep in my class!" he shout out load making the other teacher turn to me.

"I know I was wrong but I did apologies..so what's the problem..?!" I stood up and just out from the office.

"Hey you little brat! come back you here!argghh.."

"hah..today I get the another bad day huh..? it's only b'coz of I didn't sleep well last night." while rubbing my eye,I'm not focusing when I walking and suddenly bumped into someone.

"ah..what the-" I look up and I saw..

"what's your problem..?!" he grab my shirt and say it angrily.

"T-Tsurugi..?"

"Kirino..?w-what are you doing here..?" he slowly remove his hand from me.

"This is my school.." I really shocked about this, it's been a while we didn't see each other. We use to being friends before.

"oh..I-I'm sorry for just now."

"no..I'm the one who bumped on you first. umm.. by the way, what are doing here..?"

"I'm transfer here not for a long time ago..but why I did not notice you were study here too..?" He rise his eyebrow.

"you are now.."

"ok..um sorry I'm late for the class so let's meet after school. I'll wait you in front the gate school" he waving while running"

"but.."I've to visit someone today.

after the school Tsurugi really did wait me at there.

"yo"

"oh..there you , actually I'm forgot that today I need to visit him again." he took the same direction as me.

"him..? who's him..?" and I follow him b'coz this is the way to Chiba hospital.

"it was my childhood friends. Since he was kid, he's already have sickness."

"what sickness..?"

"It's a heart cancer." it's the same situation as Shindou too.

"He's dream is that he want to be the best soccer player but because of his condition, he have to forget about his dream."

"..."I really don't know what to say.

"how about you..?where're you going..?"

"oh me..I'm going to hospital too..I was just about to told you that today I've to visit that person.

"oh..I see."

oh..here I am" it's Chiba hospital.

"I was about to go here too.I thought you will go to another hospital."

"so the person you want to visited is here too..?"

"yup! Ja, let's go together."

"ok"

Inside the hospital.

"So, I'll go-" his phone is ringing." argh!It's Kariya! so you go ahead first,bye."

"oh.." he go out to answer his phone. I should go by now.

Room 12

* take a deep breath* yosh!I knock the door and..

Shindou open the door hardly.

"I knew it was you!" He shout looks like a different person today.

"ahh! Shindou, I'm sorry I'm late"

"nah,is not a problem..come in"

"ah..hai.." and it seem he's already forgot about what happen yesterday.

"did you sleep well last night..?" what a sudden question!

"w-well I'm not.." my face started burning.

"why..?" he look too excited want to know about it.

"I-I dunno why.." my face turn to another place but still my eye look at him.

"you know what..last night I can't sleep well b'coz I keep thinking of you."

"huh..k-keep thinking of me..?"

"I want to be friend with you, you're a funny guy..hahah"

"but we already being friend." just friend..? w-what am I thinking about?!

"I envy of you.."

"huh..w-what?"

"I wish that I could have a long life..."

"don't say like that..you will have a long life!"

"hahah..really..?"

"yes!..b'cause I believe that.."

"But my life has a limit.." he looked down.

"limit..?"

"I waste too many time and now I've only have 14 days left.."

there's silent in this room..I-I could't not believe what did he say just now..

"Kirino..?"

"I'll be right back.."

I stand up and rush going out and I keep running!

**Shindou POV**

"Kirino where are you going..?" I wanted to follow him but I cannot run.

"Kirino wait up.."I walk faster as I could.

"Shindou..!" someone called my name.

"Tsurugi..I'm sorry I talk to you later."

"where are you going..?"

" To find my friends..!"

"friends.. I never heard that you've another friends except me?" he asked my but I think I'll answer him later.

I'm continued walk faster and I'm started getting tired..but I keep continued searching him.

after a few minute later..still no sign of him. I take a sit for while at the hospital flower garden. Suddenly, I heard his voice not far from here.

So I get up and find where's him.

~**End of Shindou POV~ **

(Normal POV)

I'm run to the flower garden not far from the hospital and searching for the clover leaf.

"where is it..4..4..4" once my mom have tell me about the clover leaf. If I can find 4 clover leaf,I can make a wish and it'll come true.

"there's no 4 left..all of them were 3..how can I make it ..?"this is bad my tears start flowing.

"I-I must find it today.." still my tears keep flowing.

"Kirino..?"

"Shindou..?aren't you suppose in you room..?"

"Yes but..what are you doing right now..?"

"I-I'm searching for the..clover leaf."

"Let me help you.."

"no..you don't need to-"

"I wanna make a wish too.."he turn to my tears and say.

" you are crybaby aren't you..? hahah..let's continued search for it.."

"h-hai!'

* * *

Thanks for reading and if there's mistake about grammar or vocabulary, beware for it.

please review for this chapter. See you guys at next chapter,Mata ne ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you find it..?" Shindou ask me while I'm still searching.

"no..not yet" It's been 3 hours we looking for it.

"I'm already know that..it'll hard to find it.." Shindou lay down b'coz he started to feel tired.

"I know that we can find it..but we've already search for it 3 hours ago."

"you know why the 4 leaf of clover is hard to find..?" he looked at the sky while asking me again.

"I don't know,why..?"

"b'coz it was given from god."

"If it was given from god why is it hard to find it..?!"

"god want us to know, how hard it was to find a life." He kept looking up.

All the time,I was hold my tear and now I can't hold it anymore..

"but if I can't find it, you might die.."

"maybe.." is he really want to die..?! baka! You don't know how I felt right now..

"but I don't want die just like that.."now he looking at me.

"huh.." he wake up and wipe over my tear.

"I want to spent rest of my life..with you."

"why..?"

"don't know..hehehe" he's smile make my heart beating even faster than before.

"I'll make sure that your life will longer than 14 days..!" He hold my hand.

"Arigato..but I can't run from it..there's no way to escape from the death. I know how you feel..coz I'm feel the same too."

"..you might be right..I-I can't even control someone life.."

"Every human can't control their own life..so do I."

"ah..it's already evening.."

"aaahhh...time walk very fast than I thought..let's get go back to-arhh..!I forgot about him!"

"who is "him"..?"

"it was my friend..he came to visit me again but I told him that I will talk to him later..anyway let's go."

"oh..ok"

**Room 12**

Shindou open the door and it was..

"you're late.."

"T-Tsurugi..?" I was pretty shock when I saw him.

"Kirino..? he point at me as do I. So that time he was talking about..Shindou?

"eh..? both of you already know each other..since when?"

"we use to be friend-"

"he use to be my enemy when we're at elementary school.." he face suddenly change.

"what..? enemy..? hey..what wrong with you,Tsurugi..?"

" So Shindou, you're late b'coz of this little brat..?!"

"Tsurugi..? what are you talking about..?! What wrong with you..?"

"You waste my time..I'm going home..!" he's not like just now when we meet..he suddenly change like another person..what's wrong with him..?

"hey, listen. Ok I'm sorry coz I kept you waiting. But, it's not his fault that I'm late."Shindou try to explain the situation but he didn't want to listen.

"Like I care...?! When he was about to go out, he glare at me and whisper..

"Get out my way!" I was like getting his way..what was that means..?

"Leave him be.."

"but-"

"it's no use to listen to people who doesn't even listen to you."

"..."

"He was not like that before, so just forgive him."

"I know coz I'm his friend...not his enemy or what.."

"I-I thought you really...his enemy.."

"Shindou..I need to go home..it's getting dark"

"wait.."I just close the door.

I'm sorry Shindou..but right now I'm not in mood to talking to anybody.

.

My mind was blank and I don't know what should I do tomorrow if I meet Tsurugi..I'm totally confuse all the way home..

After a few minute walking and now I'm already in front of my house..wait..who's that..? There's a boy in front of my house right now and

he has dull teal hair and a normal height. But I never saw him before..

"who are you..?What are you doing in front of my house..?"I'm already told myself that I'm not in mood to talking to anybody right now!..Why did I start the

conversation..!

"Oh..I-I'm Kariya Masaki."

"So..? what are you doing here..?" Kariya..?hurmm..I think I've heard this name somewhere..

"I want to tell you that..I've crush on you!"

"Wait..what?! we don't even know each other-"

"But I do know you..!Kirino Ranmaru.."where did he get my name..?

"Sorry but I really don't know who are you..really sorry." I walk away from him and I was about to go inside house..

"I definitely no going to give up on you and I will always watching you!" he shout out loud and smirk before he leave.

"what's wrong with that person..?"

"What was that..?" my mom suddenly appear in front of me.

"Dunno..just some of crazy people just past around here just now."

"oh..I see. Now what are you..? come inside."

"..ok" I close the door and lock it up.

"Again..you're late.." She cross her arm.

"A lot things happen today..and I don't feel like want to talk about it.."

"Ranmaru..where are you going..?"

"I'm going to take a bath,after that I want to get some sleep."

"and what about dinner..?"

"I'm..not hungry.." I take my towel and went to take my bath.

"was wrong with that kid..?"

The next morning, I wake up and found that I was late for school..!

"Mom why you didn't wake me up..?!" She's washing the dish while I talk to her.

"I'm almost 10 times call over your name and you keep saying 5 more minutes so I'm sick of your "5 more minutes".

"Since when I say 5 more minutes..? you should just knock or hit over my door." while fixing my shoelace.

"I was about too but..since you already notice that you're late so I just let it be.."

"Anyway...Ittekimasu!"

"itterashai and don't late for dinner today!"

"hai!" ugh..why is it I got a bad luck everyday..Anyway I need to run faster to save my time coz I've only got 15 more minute before the school gate get closed.

At School

the school gate almost get closed.

"wait..!" And...I made it..phew..that was close!

"Next time, make sure you don't late or you else..you understand it,right..?"

"bla2 whatever.."I run toward the school building and change my shoe..guess what I've found a letter.

"who would it be..?no name..huh" I've no time for this just take the letter and go to the classroom before that damn teacher coming.

.

As always..when there's no teacher,this class was just like hell..too noisy and they're always play the paper airplane..

So I use this time to read the letter.

"Dear Kirino,

Let's go for a date today after school.

From the person that you know."

I fold the letter into a paper airplane and flew it outside the window.I know it was him,maybe he told one of his friend from this school to send me that ..!

"Sensei is coming! and there's a new student! Hurry up clean these mess.."

new student..?

"ok,minna..please keep quite..today we have a new friends that just transfer to our school so..please come in."

"I'm Kariya Masaki, nice to meet you everyone.." What?! He's again..?! What is he doing here..? That's why he sent me that letter..?!

"Ok Kariya, please sit at there..next to Kirino.."

"Haiii.."

"Wait! Sensei..you know that was Shindou seat."

"I know but..it's already 3 months he didn't come to school so what is your problem..?'

"I want to sit here.." while I'm putting my hand on Shindou desk."

"Do as you like.."

"At last..I got your seat.." ok..what is wrong with this guy! you got my seat and that make you very happy..?

"ok let's just started..I don't want to waste any more time.."

"Nee..Kirino-san.. did you read the letter..?Let's go for a date after school,ok..?

" No..!Sorry..I don't have a time for stranger like you.."

He rise his hand up. I don't have any idea what's he thinking about..?

"Yes, Kariya..?Do you have any question..?"

"No..but Kirino-san ask me to date with him today so I was wonder if I can date with him.."

What?! you're the one who ask me!Fuck!

"What..?!Kirino! you dare talking while I'm teaching and the worst is you ask the new student to date with you..?!

"No I'm not! He was the one who ask me to date with him!" I stood up and point at him.

"Now you don't even telling the true.." now the whole class turn to me.

"That's it!..Kirino!Get out from my class if you don't even feel want to study!"

"Fine!" I quickly take my beg and get out from this hell!

"You dare against me! Come back you,Shit!"

"Sensei, I'm going with him..so..see you later.."

"y-you..urghh!"

**Hallway**

I want to meet Shindou now..I really want to meet him.

"Kirino-san!Where are you going..?!" I stop there when he call my name.

"We already out here so why don't we go for a date..?" He smile at me. I end up grab his shirt and give him a big shot on his face.

"ahh!...w-what was that for..?"

"What do you want from me..?! Why can you just leave me alone!What is your point..?!I don't even know who are you!So why don't you stop disturb me?!" I can't control myself anymore..it was his fault after all!

"Like I say before..I won't give up on you-"

"Why did you suddenly have crush on me..?! You don't know about me so do I!"

"That's why I want to know more about you!"

"Why..?"My tear started flowing.

"E-eh..K-Kirino-san..?" He want to grab my hand but I slap over his hand.

"Don't you ever talk to me again!" I give a very cold glare and leave him alone.

"..."

I went to hospital coz I really want to meet Shindou right now.

Room 12

I knock the door but there's no answer.I knock it again..and still no ,I just opened the door

and found that he's not at there anymore.

I was too shock and run to the counter and ask one of the nurse at there.

"Where is Shindou?!" The nurse pretty shock.

"S-Shindou-san was in ICU room right now because yesterday he suddenly got a heart attack again."

"W-What..?!"

It was my fault...

* * *

That's all for today..if there's a mistake about grammar or vocabulary just..beware for it.

Sorry for late update b'cause I'm very busy yesterday..anyway,thanks for Review and reading...I love u guys..(´∀｀)


	4. Chapter 4

I am now in front of the ICU room and just sitting here and waiting..It was my fault..i-if I didn't leave him yesterday, these thing won't happen..What should I do now..?! I can't just sitting here by doing nothing..!

While I'm still thinking,Tsurugi appear.

"T-Tsurugi..?" like I said before,I'm not ready face to face with him.

"What are you doing here..?! After all of this happen,you still dare to show your face..?!" He angrily look at me.

"Tsurugi,what wrong with you..? Why are you become like this..?" I stand up and try to facing with him.

"what's wrong with me..?"

Suddenly, he grab my shirt.

"You are the one and the only one who's wrong here..!Look what have you done to him..?!"

"Why are you blaming me..?!I didn't do anything at all!"

"Why,you say..?!It's because being with you,is make him even suffer than before.."

"It's not my fault!"

"It was!If you didn't appear in front Shindou in the first place..this things won't happen!

He might be right..I-It was my fault..

"You right, It was my fault..so what do you want me to do now!" I'm push him back.

"Leave him alone.."He give an evil face.."Don't you ever appear in front of him again!"

What..?!

"I-I can't do that.."

"You don't have any choice.."

"Why are you wanted me so badly..not to see him again..?!"

"Easy..like I said just now,being with you...just make people feel suffering even more."

Suffering even more..did Shindou think the same too..

"Wakarimasta..I'll never appear in front of him..ever again." If this make you feel better..

..Tsurugi..

.

**Inside ICU Room**

_**Shindou POV**_

Tut...tut..tut..tut..

_Where am I..? Why am I wearing oxygen mask..?What happen to me..?_

"umm.."

"Oh..!you already awake,I need to call the doctor to check again your condition." the nurse just smile and quickly went out.

few minutes later the nurse has bought the doctor and a few nurse.

"sorry for taking so long..Shindou-san"

"it's ok...?"The doctor check my condition..

"Let's take him back to his own room.."

The nurse help me to remove the oxygen mask.

"Am I already feeling better..?"

"yes,Shindou-san..and we already call over your parent.."

"what did they say..?"

"They say that...they were so busy and they don't have a time to visit you.."

"it's..alright.." they important their own job than me.

**Room 12**

"Shindou-san,is there anything you want to-"

"What's happen to me lat night..?" She suddenly stop doing her work and look at me.

" umm..you don't remember...? "

"I just remember that..K-Kirino close the door and then..it's already went blank"

"Kirino..? That pink hair boy..?I saw him at the counter not for long time ago-"

after hear the nurse said about Kirino..I'm wake up and about to get down from the bed..

"Where is he..?!argh..!I hold my chest.

"you better rest first,Shindou-san. Until your whole body-"

"Rest.?There's no point for me to do that..coz soon you know what will happen!I'm beg you nurse..please tell me where is he..?"

"A-about that..I saw him already went back.."

"I need to..find him!" now I'm really get down from my bed and went out."

"Where are you going..?!" the nurse say worried.

"I'll back soon..I'm promise and please tell don't tell the doctor about this."

"But..I-I can't do that.."

"I know you can..just for a while.."

"ok..but let me accompany you.."

"ok then.."

**At Car park**

"eh..I thought we use to walking.."she turn to me and she poke my forehead.

"look at you now..can you still walking freely..?"

"um..heh wakatta yo.."

"better hurry before doctor notice us.."I'm quickly go inside the car.

.

"Where's his house..?"

"um..a-actually I-I don't know.."

"what..?then how we going to find him if you don't know where he live..?"

"I d-don't know.."

She stop her car near the riverbank.

"now what should we do..?"She ask me even I don't know the answer too.

"..." She turn to me.

"Do you even know that boy..?"

"actually..I don't really know him but..as long as he know about me. Why you ask..?"

"hrumm..both of you like a couple.."

"W-What..we're not.."I felt embracing now..

"oh..I see but why is your face are so red..?haha"

I cover my face with my hand..

"I guess..we need to go back.."

"No..we must-"

"I'm understand your feeling,Shindou-san."

"but.."

"He'll come and visit you again tomorrow.."

"how can you tell..?"

"I'm believe it..haha"

"hihi..I should believe in him.."

"that's the spirit..let's go back."

"um."

**End of Shindou POV **

**(normal POV)**

I'm sitting at the riverbank..try to forget about what happen today but..

_"Don't you ever appear in front of him again!"_

"I think Shindou would said like that too..hah...I'm going home..there no point for me to stay here."

I stand up and when I pick up my beg..I saw Shindou from far,he with the nurse that I saw at the counter just now.

"S-Shindou..are you searching me..arhg! What am I thinking about?!After what I did to him,I'm still dreaming that he will searching me!" it's because the wind flew away..My tears won't stop flowing down my face.

"Shindou,I'm sorry..I-I can't meet you anymore because..it's only make you feel worst."

Sayonara..take care of yourself.

"Takuto.."

* * *

I'm sorry for late to publish this chapter because I've problem and I don't have any time to publish. If there's a mistake about vocabulary or grammar..as always beware for it..hahah..Please review. ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


	5. Chapter 5

On the board "Self Study"

It's been 4 days I didn't visit him..I want to forget him but how..?

"Kirino-san.." it's him.

"What..?" I turn to him.

"Why are you crying..?"

"huh..?I.." I didn't realise I was crying and suddenly He then wipe over my tears.

"chotto..Kariya! W-what are you doing..?!"I grab his hand to stop what's he doing now.

"uh..hai..gomen." he quickly remove his hand.

"eh..why are you say sorry..?"

"I-I'm just want to says that..I'm really sorry about what I'm doing before and now.."

"oh..that.I-It's ok..as long as you already say sorry.."I smile a bit.

"so..can we be friends..?"

"huh..u-um.."I just nod.

"honto..?!"He stand up and now everyone is looking at him.

"hoi..sit down..no need to stand up.." I grab his hand again and pull him to sit down.

"heheh..I'm just too happy about it..I never though that you would be friend with me after what...I did to you."

"you look different now..haha"

"w-what different..?"

"the different is that..before,you were so selfish but now you kinda..um..I don't know how to say..haha"

"heheh..oh that..I just realise that I was so selfish after I having a fight with Tsurugi-kun."

"T-Tsurugi..?! did you know him..?!" how did he know him..?wait..

"Of course I know him..he was my best friend before but now we're not already. Why you ask..?"

"bcause I was use to be friends with him before.."

*flashback the scene when Kirino and Tsurugi inside the hospital*

"_so,I'll go-argh! is Kariya! So you go ahead first,bye."_

so..that time..

"Kariya.."

"yes..?"

"I've been wanting to know this..how did you know my name..?"I ask him directly.

"It's Tsurugi.." I knew it.

"Did he say anything about me..?"

"ummm..I don't really know but..lately he seem to angry about something..it's about S-S-Shin.."

"It is Shindou..?"

"Yeah!Shindou..

!He said he want to be with him and someone has getting his way.."

"So that's mean.."

"Probably he's jealous.."

"J-Jealous..? I never thought he'll Jealous.."

"yeah me too..but why you ask again..?"

"I think the one who's getting his way..is me.."

"What..?y-you like Shindou..?"

"huh..huaaaeeeee..? I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I..." my face were totally burning right now..

He laugh at me so hard and I just keep saying"I"..

"ahahahahaheheheh..uhum..um..*cough* so the conclusion is..you're in love with Shindou..right..?"

"W-W-What?! n-no..huh..am I..?"

"Yes you are..just look at your face I already know.."

"but..I never know that I'm was in..love with him.." I'm really don't know.

"now you know..hahah"

"but I can't be with him..haha.." I suddenly change my mood.

"Why not..? b'cause of Tsurugi..?"

"..."

"don't worry about him..I'll help you.."

"no thanks..I don't want to involve you with my problem.."

"it's mine too..b'cause we're friends right..?"

"yes but..I'm already promise him that I won't..m-meet Shindou again.."

"then I'll just break those fucking promise..hehehe.."

"you just don't-"

"Kirino-san..just don't give up on Shindou"

"Kariya.."

*rinnngggggggggggggggg..*

"ahahah..I've been waiting for this..see you tomorrow,Kirino-san"

"ah..ummm.."Kariya,why are you telling me to not to give up on Shindou..?

**Outside School**

"What..?"

"I'm really cannot forget about Shindou.." I end up to meet with Tsurugi.

"What..?! you want to meet me just want to talk about these nonsense..?!"

"No..! I don't think that if I'm with him...will make him suffer.."

"It will make him suffer!Why can't you just forget about Shindou..?!"

"know why..? Because I'm in love with him..same a you!"

He face now is just like he was hit by a car..

"You're jealous..aren't you..?"

"J-jealous..?! What are talking about..?!Tsk!"

"Today,I want to meet him..no matter what?!"He grab my hand and push me back to wall.

"If you dare meet him,I'll probably kill you right now..!"

"As if..!" I push him harder until make him fall..I use this time to ran off from him.

"ergh!Kirino!"

**Inside Hospital**

"almost..almost there.."I don't know why am..I suddenly..faint.

"Kirino.."

"Shindou..I-I'm sorry about-"

*hug* "It's ok..I didn't mind it.."

"..."

"I want to tell you that...I don't have any longer time anymore.."

"huh..Shindou..don't leave me.."

He's about to disappear..but I'm still hug him tightly..

"Shindou..no..no!" he whisper to me..

"Don't worry..I'm waiting.."

I wake up and shout out loud..

"NO!"and I found that I was dreaming.

"Are you alright..?"

"yeah..I'm alright..and where am I..?"

"In my room.."

"huh"I turn to a person who asking me.

"S-Shindou..?"

"yo..sashiburi.." I was happy but at the same time I was sad..

"I'm sorry-" he..without a word just hug over me.

"I thought..we'll never...meet again.." is he crying..?

"S-Shindou.." I want to see his face while crying but..

"no!..I cannot show you my face right now.." he end up to hugging me tightly.

"Shindou..I promise that I'll never leave you again..and promise me that you'll never leave me too..ok..?"

"I am right now.."

"huh..?"

"I'm with you right now..I'll never leave you.." that word make my tear flow again and again.

I hardly push him back..

"Kirino.." he's face were too cute even I can't control myself already..

I then kiss on his lips directly.

He kiss me back..

after a few second..we break the kiss.

"..." my face were too red..and same as him too.

"Kirino..I'm glad you back.."

"I was too late aren't I..?"

He shook his head."No, your not..Ranmaru"

"Ranmaru..?"

"you should call Takuto already..haha"

"hai..Takuto"

and we're both laugh together in the silent room.

I didn't notice that Tsurugi..

were watching us..

* * *

That's all for this chapter. and sorry for late..hahah..anyway, please feel free to for reading. ^^/


	6. Chapter 6

"well then..I should go home now or my mom gonna be so mad.."While I'm standing beside him.

"I just hope that time isn't past quickly.."

"huh..What do you mean..?"

"umm...nothing..haha.."

"really..?"

"yuh.."it's feel weird here..

"o..k if you say so..then,excuse me." What's this feeling..?I never felt it before..am I worried too much..?"

I close the door and that time I saw Tsurugi not far from look sad and worried about something..

"What are you doing here..?!" I tried to make sure that he'll never come near to Takuto again.

"..." he din't answer me..

"you hear me..?" still he din't answer my question..

"Tsurugi..!" when I come infront him..he was crying and I don't know why..

"uhh..haaa..what should I do..what should I do.."he hit his head toward to the wall..

"hey..what are you doing..?! calm down,Tsurugi..!"

"Let go..!"

"I'm not gonna let you go coz you'll hit your head again..!"

"why should I've must life without the person that I love with..!" who's the person that he talk right now..

"that's true..even I was think about that too." I admit that what he says was true..but.

"see..?"

"but what about the other people..?what about the parents and what about they can't life without you..?stop being so selfish..!"

"...I've no other people and my brother is now coma..everyone was hating me..but what I know is..only Shindou know how I feel. Nobody. They always said that I'm so selfish..how can I stop being selfish even there is no one was think about me..?!"

"There is..but it just you don't know who is it.."

"who would it be..?!

"me!.."

"hah..haha..you know how to joke with people right..?"

"I'm not joking around..even taught you're so bad but you are still you."

"what make you think like that..?I did the bad things to but still..are you forgive me..?"

"Yes..I am.."

"Why..?"

"because..I have no reason..heheh."

He sad bit but he did show his smile again..

"Arigato..I'm so grateful.."?I smile back.

"now can you tell me your problem just now..?" suddenly his reaction change again..

"It's not my problem..it was yours.."

"huh..what do you mean..?"

"Shindou.."

"what's wrong with Shindou..?"

"He life now totally..will be end soon.."

"...What...?..." I really shock about this. I can't stand up,it's like I've got paralyzed but I'm not..

"Kirino..I know how you feel..do the best for him and try to make him happy till he end of his life"

"no..He not gonna died..I won't let he died..is there another way to heal him..?! please tell..me.."

"even taught there is a way but..it's too last-"

"What is it..?"

"with donated heart from the person that have the same blood whit him..but I think it might take 5 or 6 years to find it.."

"..what I want to do for him is..I want to help him to find his new life.."but I don't think it would be easy..

"...I decided that I'll help you..coz I don't want my friend died just like that.."

"..Tsurugi.."I really happy when I hear that he want to help.

"Now stand up..it's no use if you just sit at there.." He pull me up till I stand up.

"where are we going..?"

"there's no point it have to be here so we have to go to the"central organ donation"..

"where is that place..?"

"you'll know soon..now we're not going to waste any more time so..let's go.."He smile at me brightly like he telling me we will find it tonight..

"umm!"

.

"Here we are.."

"wow..there many people in there even thought it's already night.."

"yup..coz everyday there's many people need they organ to keep living.."

"it must be hard for them.."

"not at all if they really a volunteer..now let's go inside"

"oh..ok.."

*Inside the"central organ donation"

There're so many people in here..how can we make in time..

"I guess we have no other choice.."

"..what..ah.." he pull my hand until we reach at the counter.."

"excuse me..I..no we need to asking you if there's..a heart donation..?"

"I'm sorry but you already cut the line-"

"It can't help!My friend..he's very sick..he need it as fast as he could.." Tsurugi..egh!

"Onegashimasu!He probably will died anytime coz he really don't have enough time..!We must find it as soon as possible.."

" Kirino.."

" But you have to line up.." She still telling us to line up and not listen to us.

"I think I don't mind if I'm late but at least give them first coz they friend really need it right now.."

"I think so too..give them first"

"we really didn't mind it.."

"yeah.."

All the people is giving us a chance to be in the first line.

"ok..ok..let me see your friends detail first.."argg..we totally forgot to borrow it..!

"We didn't bought it.."

"What..how can I suppose to help you guys..?!"

"but I know the detail.." He did..? when..?

"Okay then..please write it here" she give us pen and paper.."

after a few minute later..he's already done and he give her the paper back..

"Alright..we will tell you next morning if there one fit with him.."

"onegaishimasu " we're bow and leave at there..

"but first.."

"yes..Tsurugi di you forgot anything..?"

"thank you everyone for willing to give us a chance..we really grateful.." He bow and I'm just follow him.

When I think back when we're at elementary school,Tsurugi was the one who's very ego and selfish but now..his totally different.

"it's okay..we hope that your friend will have a long life.."

"Arigato.."I bow again and we went out.

**Outside**

"so we have to come early tomorrow to get the result.."**  
**

"yes..ja meet you tomorrow."

"ok..and Kirino.."

"yes..?"

"arigato.."

"for what..?"

"for..you know..you give me advice not to be so selfish.."

"It's nothing..I'm just glad that you you listen to me.."

"and one more thing..don't tell Shindou about this.."

"why not..?"

"It's a present.."

"ok..*smile*..well then..I've to go back home coz the angry woman is waiting for me.."

"ok.."he waving so do I..I hope everything will go well..

* * *

Sashiburi..minna..sorry for late to publish this chapter..coz I'm ran out of Idea..hahah..anyway..as always if there's a mistake about grammar or vocabulary..beware for it..and please review..arigato!^.*/


	7. Chapter 7

*cell phone ringing*

Who's calling me in the middle night..*yawn*I pick up the phone and answer it.

"Hello..?"

"It's Tsurugi!Kirino!Big problem..!Shindou is in critical again!"

"What..?!I'll be there soon!"

"I'll wait you there!"

"Ok!"What happen to him..I hope he'll be ok,god please,don't take him yet.I'm still need Takuto.

"Where are you going in middle of night..?" my mom realize that I was about to went out.

"Mom,I'm sorry I've to go now..talk to you later."

"hai..be careful.."

"I will.."I run faster as I could until I've reached Chiba hospital.

"Shindou,wait for me ..I'm almost..there."I continued ran into the hospital.

**Room 12 (outside the room)**

"Kirino!"Tsurugi waving his arm.I run toward him.

"Takuto..is he alright..?"

"..."

"Tsurugi..say something.."

"..." he kept silent..!

"I'm begging you!please tell me that he's alright!"

"Kirino..to tell the true..he's only have..two days left..that's what doctor says.."

"Two..days."I sit on the floor and still..I'm in shock.

"you have to be strong,Kirino"

"I want to meet him now.."

"no..you can't go inside."

"I have to,Tsurugi"I stand up,open the door and I saw.

"I've warn you already"

"Takuto..What happen to him..?"

"He's coma.."

"COMA..?!"

"he probably will go anytime.."I grab my hand.

"I won't let that happen!..I'll make sure that he'll get heart donation!"I go toward Takuto.

"Kirino.."he's wearing the oxygen mask again,I know he's in pain and still hoping for a long life.

"Takuto,I won't let you died yet.I'll make sure that I will get organ donation for you so,please wait for me and keep believing." I can't hold it..I really can't hold it..

"I..I make..sure that..ugh..I won't..see you like this...ever again..ughhh!huh..argh.."

"I hoping that what you said just now will be happen tomorrow..I've to believe in you,Kirino."

"umm..arigato Tsurugi..*Sob*.."

"I guess both of us gonna stay here tonight.."

"But my mom-"

"nah,don't worry about that.I'll tell her later..now go to take a rest..you've must been tired because you run a lot just now."

"o-ok then..you should take a rest."

"ok but later..coz I've something to do.I've to go now..I'll be back soon."

"um..be careful"

"I will.."he went I should-"

"ugh.."huh..I turn back to Takuto..he seem nothing change at all..maybe it just my imagination.

I sit beside Takuto and keep grabbing his hand until I fell asleep.

**Next Morning.**

"Kirino..it's time to go.."

"oh..ok.."

"wanna say something..?"I nod.

"Takuto,don't worry,we'll get it today..and please be strong.." I can hold this time.

"Just wait for us Shindou."

"let's go."

At Central Organ Donation

"oh..you two"

"any..?"

"yes.."

"really..?!" I was to happy to heard this..

"hey,calm down first it's not like it's already been decided."

"ahh..I'm forgot about that..I'm sorry"I turn to Tsurugi and nod as well.

"That person is now at hospital and same as your 's been coma since the accident in car crash 3 days ago."

"Who's that person..?"

"oh..he is.. Kariya Misaki-"

"What..?!"

I was very in shock right now..Kariya.."Tsurugi.."

"y-you seem know this person.."

"H-H-He's our friends.."this going to be bad..what should I do.

"what..?this must be bad for both of you..I'm sorry."

"Which hospital he's now..?!tell me!."Tsurugi seem really sad and angry at the same course he was,Kariya is his best friend.

"H-here..the address."he take the address and run went out.

"Tsurugi,matte!umm..arigato"I bow and run to Tsurugi.

"many things happen lately..haa"

**Outside**

"Tsurugi..haa..haa"and finaly he's stop."Tsurugi..I know how you feel but-"

"why is this happen!First Shindou and now..Kariya.."He end up crying.

"I'm sorry.."

"no..it wasn't your fault at all..it's my fault.."

"Tsurugi..it's not your fault too..don't blame on yourself"

"no..it's my fault...What should we do know.."I need to do something!I then take his hand.

"Let's go."

"g-go where..?"

"to Kariya there"

"w-what about Shindou..?"

"we settle everything at there."

"...o-ok.."

**At other hospital**

"um..may I ask where is room no.8..?" we're now at here and Tsurugi seem very sad..I felt sorry for him.

"Kariya Misaki,right..? "

"yes"I nod.

"it's at 3rd floor and he's at the front room 1st ..?"

"yes..thank you. Tsurugi let's go." he stand at there.

"hey..let's go"

"I'm not ready..and I'm afraid.."

"hey,it's ok..he's going to be alright.."

"o..k.."

**room no.8**

"here we are,are you ready.."

"y..yeah..go ahead.."I then open the door and we saw Kariya. He's coma and he in a bad condition.

'Kariya!"Tsurugi run toward to Kariya's bed."hey..wake up..you're not going to be like this forever aren't you..you promise me that we'll playing soccer together,right!..huu..you broke the promise..Kariya.."

"Tsurugi."I came near to Tsurugi and trying to calm him 's now stopped crying.

"Kirino..when the reception person told us that person who can donation his heart to Shindou is Kariya,I've been thinking about this.."

"What is it..?"

"which one will you choose to keep living..Shindou or..Kariya..?"

"...!"

"it's a hard to choose right but for me..no matter what happen..

I'm choosing over Kariya.."

* * *

That's all for now..and there's about 2 or 3 chapter left so it might be hard for me next time coz I've to think about the beautiful ending..ahahah..^^

if there's a mistake about grammar or vocabulary beware of it.


End file.
